


On Your Pillowcase

by Skulls_and_Webs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ray's a bit of a cuddlebug, Squishy Mick, Squishy Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Ray cuddled closer to Len, his face pressed into Len's clothed stomach."Haircut, what are you doing?" Mick said amused.Ray cracked one eye open, looking in Mick's direction. The man was leaning against the doorframe, just in his boxers."Trying to get comfortable." Ray huffed. "It's not working."





	On Your Pillowcase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouarealmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/gifts).



> I blame @biraypalmer (areyouarealmonster) for this - she's dragged me into this squishy pit. It's surprisingly comfortable.

 

Ray cuddled closer to Len, his face pressed into Len's clothed stomach.

 

"Haircut, what are you doing?" Mick said amused.

 

Ray cracked one eye open, looking in Mick's direction. The man was leaning against the doorframe, just in his boxers.

 

"Trying to get comfortable." Ray huffed. "It's not working."

 

Len chuckled, running his fingers gently through Ray's hair. "You'd be more comfortable if you weren't trying to cuddle into my stomach, Boy Scout."

 

"But I _like_ your stomach." Ray argued. "It's my favourite pillow."

 

Mick couldn't stop the bout of laughter that he could see Len was trying not to vocalise. _"Up,_ Haircut, c'mon. Don't wanna squish ya."

 

Ray grumbled, but moved up anyway, pressing his face into Len's neck, as Mick curled behind him. The trio's legs were all tangled together, one of Mick's arms wrapped around Ray, his other hand holding Len's, and Len's other arm gently stroking Ray's side.

 

Ray smiled, pressing a kiss to Len's neck. "You're so _soft,_ Lenny. You as well, Mick. Comfy."

 

"Raymond, please." Len drawled. "I have a reputation to uphold."

 

Mick snorted. "Your rep means squat to us, Snart, you know that."

 

He poked Ray, making the younger man jump slightly. "Whataya mean _soft,_ Raymond?"

 

"You'd rather I called you squishy?" Ray smiled at his partner.

 

Mick hummed, giving Ray a quick kiss. "I can work with squishy. What about you, boss?"

 

"I will not be called _squishy!"_ Len exclaimed.

 

"So you're soft and Mick's squishy?" Ray asked.

 

"We're _both_ squishy, Haircut." Mick winked.

 

"I hate you." Len frowned.

 

"No you don't."

 

"You love us, Lenny. Like we love you." Ray just _had_ to use the puppy dog eyes, didn't he?

 

Len rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'm _squishy._ Happy?"

 

Ray made a pleased noise, and pressed his lips to Len's. "I love you."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Len sighed.

 

"I mean it though." Ray looked sad. "I love you. _Both_ of you, I-"

 

"We know." Mick cut him off, kissing his forehead. "I love this idiot too. And he loves me. _And_ you. Right?"

 

Len swallowed, looking at the two men he loved. "Of course I love you, Mick. Pretty Boy. I love you."

 

Ray smiled, kissing his partners, and snuggling back into Len's neck. Mick kissed Len softly, and the two curled protectively around Ray.

 

"Oh yeah." Ray was beaming, even with his eyes shut. _"So_ comfortable."

 

"Go to sleep Pretty Boy." Len said fondly.

 

"Len?" Mick piped up, when Ray was settled and asleep.

 

"Hmm?" Len answered, trying not to wake their slumbering partner.

 

Mick grinned wryly. "We're _squishy."_

 

Len rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Go to sleep, Mick."

 

"Aye-aye, Cap'n Squishy."

 

Len glared at him. "Call me that again and I'll _ice_ you."

 

"Whatever you say, Lenny."

**Author's Note:**

> The title credit comes from PVRIS's "White Noise" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuJLTK__DcY


End file.
